Techniques extracted from the prior art come from the field of sub-micron fabrication technology wherein the dimensional resolution is now comparable to or even smaller than the thicknesses of the thermally grown silicon oxide layers on silicon. Also, the dimensions are now comparable to or even smaller than the base widths used for double diffused transistors, i.e., 0.4-1.0 micrometers. From these techniques the novel structure and methods for the regulator with greatly increased control of breakdown voltage have been devolved in unique combination and sequence.